


Nothing Like Me

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [7]
Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Gen, and his last last three days, his first last three days, in which we get to see into Augustus' head a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ain't seen nothing like me yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Me

When Augustus first got diagnosed, he chose not to say a word for three days. He went home, he sat on the sofa, and he ignored the world for seventy-two hours, until his mom started crying right next to him and he felt the need to comfort her. It all felt awfully backward, but the world is backward when a kid has to die so early, he thought, so it was okay.

In Augustus’ last three days, everything felt worse than those three days that began the end of his life. It was all that pain, but it was amplified times ten, times a thousand, times a million. He gasped every now and then, but it felt like every breath was a gasp for air when you are being held underwater. He cried at night. He stared at his phone. He stuck cigarettes in his mouth and debating smoking one, just to be an asshole to the person he used to be and to the person he has become, is now. He shoved the box of cigarettes under his pillow and held his breath until he gasped again.

On his last day, he woke up, and he did the same thing he did at the end of those first three days. He stood up, he squared his shoulders, and he stared out the window.

“Go ahead,” he said to the world outside his window. “Do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
